


Tied Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook discovers how some things are worse than death after Peter and the Lost Boys tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’We’ll find Peter Pan sooner or later,’’ Smee said. He continued to follow Captain Hook. He turned his head. His eyes became wide as soon as Peter and the Lost Boys appeared with ropes. Smee gasped. ‘’PETER PAN FOUND US!’’

Captain Hook glanced back and scowled at Peter. ‘’I will defeat my enemy this time,’’ he said. 

Peter and the Lost Boys flew to the pirates.

Smee and Captain Hook found themselves near a tree. They struggled after their enemies tied them to it. Captain Hook’s hat fell off. His scowl remained. 

‘’You’re going to be tied together for a long time,’’ Peter informed Captain Hook and Smee. He saw a sudden smile on Smee’s face.

‘’Did you hear that, Captain Hook? We are always going to be together.’’

Captain Hook’s eyes widened. He ceased struggling for a moment. He glanced at Smee. Captain Hook struggled again after Smee rested his head on his shoulder. He saw Peter’s smile.  
‘’This is cruel and unusual punishment!’’

 

The End


End file.
